Customer satisfaction and maintaining customer loyalty are two metrics that a company may watch to ensure stability. In certain industries, these two metrics help to ensure that a company continues to grow. In general, a company is always looking to keep its customers happy with respect to services and/or products that it provides.
For a financial entity, customers have many different companies that they may utilize for their respective banking needs. Product offerings for services and/or products by a financial entity may entice a customer to utilize such a financial entity associated with a desired product and/or service and/or may help maintain a customer currently with such a financial entity offering such a product and/or service. Manners for providing more options to a customer and/or keeping a customer happy are consistently desired.